Bad Romance
by Bulecelup
Summary: Hubungan Kaiba dan Jounouchi sama sekali tak bisa di bilang ‘Normal’ Apalagi ‘Mulus’, kenapa? Tiap kali mereka bertemu, yang ada mereka adu bacot dan sindir-menyindir! Ataukah memang begitu cara mereka untuk menunjukan rasa sayang? puppyshipping.


**Title: **Bad Romance

**Pair: **Puppyshipping (Kaiba Seto/Jounouchi Katsuya)

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Summary: **Hubungan Kaiba dan Jounouchi sama sekali tak bisa di bilang 'Normal' Apalagi 'Mulus', kenapa? Yak ampun! Tiap kali mereka bertemu, yang ada mereka adu bacot dan sindir-menyindir! Pasangan macam apa itu?! Ataukah memang begitu cara mereka untuk menunjukan rasa sayang?? Puppyshipping.

**© YUGIOH **belongs to Takahashi Kazuki.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Kata '_Normal_' sama sekali tak cocok jika di hubungkan dengan Kaiba Seto dan Jounouchi Katsuya.

Mungkin dari luar mereka memang terlihat seperti remaja biasa, yang masih memiliki ego tinggi, cekatan dan gampang terbawa emosi.

Oke, pada dasarnya mereka memang bukan manusia '_Normal_'. Dan hubungan mereka berdua lebih tak bisa di bilang '_Normal_' juga. Maksudnya; mereka berdua setiap kali bertemu yang ada malah adu bacot, saling sindir-menyindir, dan kadang-kadang adu otot atau otak. (_Dalam hal ini, Kaiba selalu menang dalam kedua hal_.)

Semua orang tak ada yang menyangka kalau kedua '_kutub selatan-dan-kutub utara_' ini dapat cocok satu sama lain, bahkan terlihat saling melengkapi satu sama lain! Mereka semua terkecohkan dengan sifat keras kepala Kaiba dan Jounouchi, atau yang sering mereka bilang dengan; _Malu tapi mau_.

Seperti yang satu ini...

"Anjing kecil," Kaiba mengadahkan kepalanya dari lembaran dokumen penting yang sedang dia baca, di hadapannnya terpampang wajah kusut Jounouchi. "Bisakah kau tak memberiku wajah jelek seperti itu? wajahmu menyakitkan kedua mataku.

Tidak ada orang waras yang tak akan mengamuk jika di ejek seperti itu. dan yang mengejutkannya, Jounouchi termasuk kedalam orang waras!

"Apa katamu!?" Jounouchi membanting kedua telapak tangannya di atas meja kerja Kaiba, membuat patung kecil replika dari Blue Eyes White Dragon yang berada di atas lampu kerja jatuh dari tempat pajangannya, Kaiba tanpa memalingkan matanya dari Jounouchi memasang patung itu kembali kepada tempatnya. Sementara Jounouchi tetap lanjut berbacot.

"Bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan hal itu! aku itu sedang kesal, tau! Kenapa kau tak menepati janjimu untuk pergi bersamaku setelah sekolah usai?! Lalu kenapa sms dan teleponku tak di balas!? sesibuk itukah dirimu sampai-sampai menelantarkanku?!" Sembur Jounouchi. Whew, dia pasti akan mendapatkan juara pertama dalam lomba berteriak sekencang mungkin tanpa menggunakan megaphone.

Kaiba memberikannya tatapan datar, tapi tajam. Jounouchi sedikit mengerenyit melihat ekspressi wajah itu---- karena Kaiba terlihat benar-benar keren! Eh, itu sedikit melenceng dari masalah utama...

"Kenapa kau selalu saja membuatku kesal, hah, Kaiba?!" Jounouchi nampaknya belum puas untuk mengeluarkan seluruh unek-uneknya...

Saat Jounouchi mau nyembur lagi, Kaiba dengan cepat mengunci mulut si kepala batu itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. ciuman mereka berlangsung cepat, namun manis.

"Mau tau kenapa? Karena aku suka melihatmu marah-marah sendiri. kau terlihat seperti anjing kecil yang haus akan perhatian majikannya." Kata Kaiba dengan seringai menghiasi wajahnya.

Lalu dia mengecup ujung hidung Jounouchi, dan kembali kepada dokumen-dokumen yang hampir saja terlupakan di atas pangkuannya.

Wajah Jounouchi menjadi merah gelap dengan seketika, dia menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, dan mulai mendumel secara pelan.

Ya...mungkin mereka memang tak bisa di bilang '_Normal_', tapi hubungan mereka itu sangatlah '_Menarik_', iya bukan?

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music mode Author: **"Waiting on the World to change", **_**by: John Mayers **_~CSI Crime Scene Investigation~)

**MATTGASM:**....well, mumpung ada waktu untuk mengetik (_Baca:_ _MELARIKAN DIRI DARI BELAJAR BUAT UJIAN_), jadilah si Puppyshipping ini keluar :P Thanks for reading, Live long and prosper!

**OMAKE!: **judul "_Bad Romance_" di ambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, di nyanyikan oleh _Lady GaGa_.


End file.
